The slayer and the supersoldier
by darkangel494
Summary: Crossover with Dark Angel.First ever crossover. BA. Alec goes to Sunnydale on a mission. I know it isn't possible because of the years, but let's just pretend that they were alive in the same time frame. Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy and Alec**

"**A slayer and a supersoldier"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show**

**Pairings: Buffy/Alec (maybe Max/Spike but way later on)**

**Summary: Alec goes to Sunnydale on a mission for Manticore and the first person he meets is blonde slayer that's saves his life. **

**AN: This is crossover with Dark Angel. This is my first ever crossover fic so if it sucks I'm sorry. Take place Buffy season three. **

…………………

**Chapter 1: 494's arrives**

_**Manticore (Wyoming)**_

Manticore was a secret government agency that housed almost two hundred supersoldiers. They trained them and bred them to do nothing but kill and follow orders. At least that's what they thought until the winter of '09 when eleven of their elite group "the x-series" escaped into the world. They have spent the past ten or so years looking for them, but they have failed.

Now they are moving on and continuing on with the X5's that remain in Manticore. The ones that weren't able to escape or just didn't want to. For example now at this very moment they are preparing one of their elite X5 for a mission on in California.

This soldier's name is X5-494 and he is one of their most skilled assassins. He has had the top scores in ever category possible. Yet they're still a little concerned in sending him out on a mission for more than a few days. This is going to be his first ever long-term mission, so they are curious on how he is going to respond.

They are sending him to a small town called Sunnydale. There he will become known as Alec McDowell. A skilled piano player who is trying to start his very own business in a small town. They have prepared all the necessary paperwork for this mission and he is ready to be shipped out.

"494 do you understand your assignment?" One of his commanding officers asked.

"Yes sir. I am Alec McDowell, a skilled piano player who is looking for a place to start his business. Once I get settled I am supposed to come into connect and befriend a Manticore supplier by the name of Mayor Wilkins." He ended. "Sir."

"That's correct. You are also going to enrolled into Sunnydale High as a cover, besides your piano business." The officer said and then he turned to one of the trainers. "How are the piano lessons going?" he asked.

"He has picked them up faster than we could have anticipated," the trainer answered.

"Good I want him out by the end of the week." The officer in front of him said. "Good work 494." He said before they left 494 alone with his piano. He had some more lessons ahead of him.

_**Sunnydale (California)**_

It was the start of their senior year and the Scooby Gang was concerned because they had just discovered that Buffy had been kicked out of school, and that she had run of somewhere. Giles had been all over the country looking for her and he had some up short every time. They didn't understand why she would run off like that just because she got kicked out of school.

They were patrolling outside the Bronze when Xander heard a noise behind him. When he turned around he came face to face with a vampire. He started fighting it off before it threw him to the ground and then he saw it descending on his neck. Yet before it got there it was thrown back into the fence. Then he looked up and saw Buffy standing there.

"Night Hawk come in," his walkie-talkie sounded. Buffy looked at him funny and all he could do was offer her a goofy smile.

Then she turned back toward the vamp and staked him with a second thought. When she turned to him on word formed on her lips. "Night Hawk?" she asked. And that when the rest of the group can around the corner. "Hey guys, miss me?" she asked him as they all stood there in shock.

_**Giles house**_

They had dragged her to Giles' house, telling her that she needed to see him because he had been looking for her all summers. She really didn't want to see him so she told them that it was last and he was probably asleep by now. They knocked on the door anyway and within a few seconds Giles stood at the door looking at her in shock like he didn't believe she was really here.

"Hey Giles," she said, which knocked him out of his current mind freeze. He invited them all inside. After they were all comfortable he went into the kitchen and got them some tea and cookies, but before he brought them out he leaned against the wall and smiled. His slayer was home and safe.

_**Manticore (Wyoming)**_

They were shipping him off to Sunnydale today and honestly he couldn't wait to go. As much as people, his own squad, thought that he liked it here at Manticore he really didn't. All the training and trips to Psy-Ops weren't really his idea of a good time. So when they said they had a long-term mission for him he jumped for it.

"You ready 494?" someone asked him.

"Yes sir," he said and that when they took him to his barracks where he found a change of clothes. A pair of kaki pants with a plain black t-shirt. Next to his bunk he saw a duffel bag full of other clothes, he knew he was going to have to buy some for himself but these would do for a few weeks.

When he walked out of his barracks they led him to a black SUV that would take him to the airport, and from there he would be on his was to sunny California. Two other Manticore officers traveled with him to the airport and then they got onto the plain with him, they must have thought he was like his '09er twin that ran off and went on a killing spree. He wasn't so they didn't have anything to worry about.

When they touched down in Sunnydale, California he smiled because the officers didn't follow him off the train. Now it was up to him to do what needed to be done. First things first was to get enrolled at this school of his…Sunnydale High.

_**Sunnydale High**_

Buffy and her mom were sitting in the principal's office talking with principal Snyder. Joyce was trying to get Buffy back into school because technically they didn't have any right to keep her out. All the murder charges brought up against her last year were dropped. She was no longer wanted for murder.

"You can't keep her out of school," Joyce said to principal Snyder.

"Oh I can and well. In fact I get this excited feeling thinking that she won't be attending my school this year." He said.

"I'm going to go to the board of directors," Joyce said as she stood up and walked out of the office. "Come on Buffy," she said to her daughter.

Buffy didn't move instead she sat there and stared down Snyder. He didn't like her and she honestly didn't know why, she had never done anything to make him not like her.

"If you don't mind Ms. Summers you are going to have to leave because I have a meeting with a student who is actually going to attend this High School." He said.

Buffy got out of her chair and left the room. As she was leaving the room she looked at the boy Snyder had and appointment with. H had brownish blonde hair with amazing hazel eyes that she had never seen on anyone but herself. He stared at her and she walked away and she did the same as he walked into the office. It was then that she hopped her mom could get her back into school.

"Alec McDowell, please have a set." Snyder said to him as he entered the office. The blonde girl that had walked out before him and caught his attention and was now clouding his thought, he desperately wanted to know who she was. "Welcome to Sunnydale High."

_**The Bronze**_

All day Buffy couldn't get her mind off the boy she saw waiting to go in and talk to Snyder. She didn't know way he was clouding her thoughts this away and it was really starting to bug her. He was all she had thought about all day.

Even now as she was sitting her with her friends she couldn't get the image of him out of her brain, he was driving her crazy and she didn't even knew his name. The last time she felt this way was when she was Angel first met.

"Buffy to bad you don't go to school anymore because there is this uber hot guy in history," Cordelia said as she looked at the blonde. They have grown closer since her and Xander have been dating. "I mean smoken hot, he has these hazel eyes that are to die for." She explained.

"You know I'm sitting right her right?" Xander asked his girlfriend.

"Jealous?" she asked with a smirk.

"Should I be?" he asked her he decided two could play this game.

"Anyways I invited him here tonight," Cordelia said with a wink Xander's direction. "He said he would try to make it." She added.

Buffy didn't know what to think, she wanted to see him again that wasn't even a question. The questions were, did he want to see her again? And what did Snyder say about her if anything at all? That's when she felt it, a little tingling sensation in the back of her neck. It wasn't one of the vampire tingles it was something different, something she had never felt before.

"Check out slut-o-rama and disco loser on the dance floor," Cordelia said. Buffy turned to the dance floor and saw the people that Cordelia was referring to. "What's the last thing he danced to Casey and the sunshine band?" Cordelia asked.

"Actually I don't think that guy thrives much on sunshine," Buffy said getting up and going to full slayer mode. What she didn't see was Alec looking at her from across the club and he started to follow her out.

When he stepped out the door though he heard some rustling sounds coming from his left so he blurred over there in time to see and brunette struggled with what he guessed was her boyfriend. He went over to the guy and ripped him off of the girl.

"You think your strong cuz you pick on girls?" Alec asked and when he saw the guys face his mouth dropped at the first thought he had was that the guys was some anomaly from the basement back at Manticore. The next thing he saw was the guy being ripped of him and he saw the blonde girl he had followed out her.

"Thanks B but I go this," the brunette said as she grabbed a pointed object from the blonde. She pushed the pointed stick through the guy's heart and Alec watched as he turned to dust. "Thanks B," the brunette said giving the stick back to the blonde as she walked past her giving Alec and look up and down on her way by.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked walking over to him. "Did you need to sit down?" she asked. He didn't answer her. "My name is Buffy and I can explain what happened her tonight if you want me to," she told him.

"No I…I'm good," Alec said. "I just need to get home," he said.

"Want me to take you?" Buffy asked.

"No thanks," he said. "My name is Alec by the way," he said as he started to walk away. Even though he told her not to Buffy followed anyway just to make sure he got home okay.

As Buffy watched him walk away she couldn't help but notice that there was something off about him. Something that didn't seem right. As he walked around the unfamiliar town he didn't let anything bother him, like if anything jump out at him he knew that would be able to lay a finger on him. He was a quality that Buffy found very attractive.

He reached his apartment without trouble and as Buffy was about to turn around and walk away she heard him speak. "If you want to come in you can explain things to me," he told her.

"Did you know I was following you the whole time?" she asked him almost in awe that he knew.

"Yeah," he said as he turned around and looked at her. She noticed his cocky smile and she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked and he shrugged.

"You going to come in or what?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she followed him into the apartment. "I bet you have a lot of questions," she said as he closed the door behind her.

"Just one," he said.

"Shoot," she replied.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked her and it was easy to say that Buffy was caught off guard. Alec had no idea why he asked her that all he knew was that he wanted to get to know her better. Manticore was never big on dating but that didn't mean he didn't know what it was. He grew nervous as he waited for her reply.

………………………

**AN: Let me know what you think. Should I continue or not? This is my first ever cross over fic so I am curious to know what you guys think. All suggestions are welcome! R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Buffy and Alec" **

**The slayer and the supersoldier **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Alec**

**Summary: Alec goes to Sunnydale on a mission and meets a certain blonde.**

…………………

**Chapter 2: Alec's first girlfriend **

**Sunnydale High**

He was currently in the boy's locker room; he couldn't believe Manticore had stuck him with Gym first period. It was like even though they couldn't train him maybe the people here could, yeah right. That was the easiest work out Alec had ever had in his life.

Alec lased up his shoes and walked out of the locker room where he saw bunch of people that he didn't know. What he did know though was that all the girls were looking at him and the guys weren't happy about. And that's when he saw her, Buffy was walking down the hallway with Willow and Xander.

She had agreed to go out on date with him when he asked and since then they had spent almost every night together, almost. The other night he had met her at the Bronze and she had introduced him to Willow and Xander, her best friends. Alec envied her for that, she had people that she could count on no matter what, and he didn't have anything like that.

Buffy had been let back into school thanks to her mom going to the school bored and telling them all about what Snyder had said. But Buffy knew that Giles had something to do with it because he wouldn't just let her go like that with an education, he is too British for that.

"Hey Buffy!" Alec said as he made his way toward her. He could feel the eyes of everyone around him but he didn't care because his eyes were set on her. That's when he decided to give everyone a show, when he got close enough to her he brought her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked as she pushed him away. She didn't know what to think of her new relationship with Alec. Should she take it seriously or not? "Not that I mind of course," she said as she turned to her locker and began to put in the combination.

"You know just breaking every girls hearts," he said as he looked behind him and some of the girls looked like they were going o cry. Buffy looked over his shoulder and she saw this too, which caused her to shack her head. "What?" Alec asked innocently.

"I'll never understand you," she said and she pulled out her history book. She turned back to look at him, "What are you doing tonight?" she asked him.

"Nothing that I know of," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good because we're going to the Bronze and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along," she said as she put her arms around his neck making sure to look every girl in the eye. "You in?" she asked.

""Sure," he said and this time it was Buffy who brought her lips to his in a kiss. As she walked away from him and toward her next class she gave a little wave to all the girls that were silently plotting her death.

**_Manticore_**

Alec later that say called Buffy and told her that he would met her at the Bronze, he had forgotten that he had to check in to Manticore today. They had given him a airline ticket that aloud him to fly back and forth without having to pay each time.

Once he walked into the base he was stripped of his normal clothes and put in army slacks. They then took his clothes away to another location to check for bugs, or at least that's what Alec hopped. Either that or they were planting bugs in his clothes.

At the moment he stood before his commander, the man that taught him how to play piano and some other guy he didn't know. It was time for him to report about his mission status. The question was, should he tell them about Buffy?

"Report 494," the commanding officers said as he scanned over the written reports that Alec had given him. "From what I'm reading you have yet to come into contact with Mayor Wilkins," the man said.

"That's correct sir," Alec answered. "It is a lot harder to establish a good enough reason to where they will give me a chance to met with him." Alec explained.

"That means we will have to find another way," the man Alec didn't know said. "Is it correct that the Mayor's secretary is a women?" he asked.

"That's correct sir," Alec said wondering what they were up to.

"You are to befriend this women," his officer said. "Make her fall for you and then get a meeting with the Mayor through her," he explained.

The first thing that popped into his head was Buffy, but he couldn't tell them about her. "Yes sir," Alec said. He would have to explain to Buffy something before he continued on his mission because there is no way he could lie looking into her hazel green eyes.

"Your dismissed," the man said and Alec turned and left a plan formulating in his head on his way back to Sunnydale, he needed to tell Buffy something.

**_The Bronze_**

Buffy was waiting for Alec to come, he had called her and told her that he was going to be a little late and he would met her there. Yet he had yet to show up and Buffy was beginning to wonder if he had been lying to her. At this very moment she was sitting with Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Willow. Buffy knew Willow really didn't like Alec, mostly because there is so much they don't know about him, so Willow keeps trying to set her up with Scott Hope.

Sure Scott is a nice guy and all but Buffy has already found someone new, and she doesn't know how to make Willow realize that without hurting her feelings.

"Hey Buffy," someone said from behind her and when she turned around she saw Scott.

"Hey there Scott," Buffy said looking back at Willow and giving her the evil eye.

"W-willow told me that if I came here around eight of would catch you here," he said. "Sorry I don't lie well…I heard it's bad for your skin," he explained and he noticed that they didn't look at all interested. In fact Buffy kept looking toward the door ad if expecting someone to come walking in at any moment. "I was wondering," he said loudly enough to were Buffy turned to look at him. "If you maybe wanted to dance?" he asked her.

"She doesn't," a male voice said from behind him and when Scott turned around he looked into a pair of cold hazel green eyes that should nothing but anger and jealousy.

Buffy had never seen a pair of eye look like that, she knew hers looked like that but only when she was in the heat of the battle. "Alec," Buffy said getting up. "It's okay," she said looking at Scott. "No thanks but as you can see my boyfriend gets really jealous," Buffy said and she noticed that Alec had yet to move. "Alec that's enough," she said.

He snapped his head around to look at her and in turn it caused her to jump. He shuck it food and then Buffy could read sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me," he said looking at her.

"Come on set," she said as she look at seat on the chair and he sat beside her. Buffy didn't know what to think about what she just saw, should she be scared? "Scott I think you should go," Buffy said looking at him with apologetic eyes.

"Right see you guys in school tomorrow," he said as he walked away hurriedly.

Buffy looked around. "Where did Cordelia and Xander go?" she asked.

"Dancing," Willow said.

"Alec do you mind going to get us some drinks," Buffy asked him and he nodded and left.

"I'll go to," Oz said getting up sensing the two girls needed to talk.

"Will, I know you don't like him but you don't even know him," Buffy said to her friend.

"Do you?" she asked.

"No but it's that the fun part. Getting to know someone?" she asked. "You didn't know Oz when you two first started dating," Buffy rationalized.

"I just worry about you," she said. "I mean it wasn't so long ago that you were head over heals in love with Angel remember?" Willow asked. "How do you know this guy isn't just the rebound?" she asked.

"Because it doesn't feel that way," Buffy said. "You have to trust me on this one Will," Buffy said and he friend nodded. "Good," Buffy said with a smile.

Alec and Oz returned to the table with drinks and Xander and Cordelia weren't far behind. The friends got to talking and Willow came to realize that Alec wasn't as bad as she thought.

**_Buffy's house_**

Buffy didn't want to send Alec home, mostly because she didn't know what was lurking out there waiting to eat him. So luckily her mother was out of town so she had the house to herself for the weekend, which meant he could stay in her couch for tonight.

She went upstairs and got some blankets and pillows for him as he went into the kitchen and got her something to drink like her was asked. When he came out of the kitchen she was setting up his bed.

"We need to talk," he said setting the drink on the coffee table.

"The world a girl longs to hear," Buffy said sarcastically. When she finishes making it she sits down and he does the same. "So what do we need to talk about?" she asked.

"About me," Buffy looked at him. "About what I am," he said. "I have to do things while I'm here and I don't want to scare you off because I like you, I mean I really like you," he said.

"I like you too, more than I want to even," Buffy said as she looked at him. "Now what to you mean about what you are?" she asked confused on what he was trying to get at. He wasn't as vampire, Buffy knew that for sure because there first date he had taken her on a picnic in the park, during the day.

"I'm not human, well not all of me," he said looking at her and he wasn't surprised when he saw the shocked look on her face. "I have parts of me that are part feline, which makes me stronger than normal humans," he said. She still wasn't saying anything and it didn't look like she was going to so he got up, grabbed his jacket, and left her alone on her couch.

Buffy started at nothing, she couldn't believe she had fallen for another weirdo. Why could she find a nice normal guy for once? Did it matter to her that he was a weirdo? No…than why did she let him walk out of her house? Buffy grabbed her jacket and left her house but once she stepped out her front door her was gone, no where in sight and she had no idea where he lived.

……………………

**AN: Next update on June 23rd. Sorry I missed the last update date but there was a death in the family so I was outta town.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Buffy and Alec" The slayer and the supersoldier**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Alec**

**Summary: Alec goes to Sunnydale on a mission and meets a certain blonde.**

………………………………

**Chapter 3: Finding Alec**

**Mayor's office**

He had an appointment with the mayor today but he really didn't want to go. For some reason he felt like he just wanted to stay at home and sleep. He couldn't believe that Buffy had acted the way she did and the worst part was that she didn't even try to stop him when he walked out. He had told her a big secret and she just stared at him like he was some kind of freak.

"Mr. McDowell the mayor will see you now," the mayor secretary said and she motioned to the door that he was supposed to walk through. He really didn't want to do this today. "Sir the mayor is a busy man and he doesn't have time to wait," she said when he didn't move.

"Sorry," Alec said when he got up and walked through the office. When he walked in he saw the mayor standing up and playing mini golf. And standing next to him was an African American man in a red suit.

"Mr. McDowell," the mayor said as he saw Alec standing by the door. "May I call you Alec?" he asked.

"Sure," Alec said confused by the way the man was talking to him.

"Please…take a seat," the mayor said as he handed the other man his golf club and walked around the desk to sit in front of Alec. "I want you to know one thing son, I know everything about everything and you being here isn't a mystery to me," he said. "I know why you're here and I want to tell you that you will not succeed." He explained. "For example…Mr. Trick if you don't mind," the mayor said handing the other man a knife.

"Sir," the guy named Mr. Trick said.

"You know what to do," the mayor said. Mr. Trick took the knife and drove it through the mayor's hand and all he did was lift it up and show Alec. He slowly pulled the knife out and the whole that was once in his hand disappeared and it looked like nothing happened. "You see…you won't be able to kill me 494," the mayor said. "Now if you don't mind I have another meeting," he said as he stood up and gestured toward the door. "You can tell your commanding officer that you failed, because I'm still alive," he said as Alec walked out.

Alec walked by everyone not saying a word. He just walked; he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Yet the other thing on his mind was that if he went back to Manticore and told them what had happened he wouldn't be sent back and that means…no more Buffy.

**Sunnydale High**

Buffy had went home about and hour later after looking for Alec, he had seemed like he had just disappeared off the face of the earth. The next day when she went to school she continued looking for him hoping that he would show but so far she wasn't having any luck. Not to mention that she had very little time to worry about he possible boyfriend because the mayor was becoming more and more powerful, which meant that the big day was coming where she would have to face off with him. Luckily the new slayer in town, Faith, was here because Buffy honestly didn't know if she would be able to face the mayor alone.

Buffy was working out when Xander and Willow walked through the door. Xander saw Buffy and smiled, mostly because all she was wearing was a sports bra and a pair of shorts…Buffy honestly didn't know when she would ever understand Xander. Willow and Xander walked over to the table as Giles walked out of his office, Buffy too sat in a chair deciding that today's training was over.

"So Buffster, what happened with Alec after you guys left the Bronze last night?" he asked as he set him bag on the table and pulled out a fruit rollup.

"Nothing," Buffy said as she looked at them. She knew they knew that she was lying but she didn't care, she really didn't want to explain to them what Alec had explained to her…mostly because she didn't understand it. "Anything new with you guys?" she asked them. "Anything interesting?"

"You know us Buff; we turn to you for entertainment." Willow said with a smile as she started to eat her apple.

"Giles," Buffy said when she saw him reading a book. "Anything evil coming into town this weekend?" she asked. She knew she sounded desperate but she really didn't want to sit around her house wondering where Alec had gone to. She needed, wanted, to get her mind off of him for a while.

"Not that I know of," he said as he took a seat next to them. Just then the bell rang and he looked at them as none of them moved. "Class," he said and they all got up from there chairs and walked out of the library.

Buffy headed to the girls locker room to change and then she would head to class. She was never on time for first period, mostly because it was study hall and they didn't need her there to sit and stair off into space. When she opened the door to the girl's locker room she saw Alec sitting on one of the benches.

"Alec, how did you get in here," she asked pulling him into one of the isles where no one hand a locker.

"I needed to see you," he said as he looked at her. "What I told you last night was something that I should have never told you because not only does it put you in danger but also everyone else you love," he said. "Especially since I have to go back now," he said.

"What do you mean you have to go back…go back where?" she asked as she grabbed a hold of his hands.

"Manticore," he said. "Where I am held like and animal until they find a use for me," he said as she looked at her. He tried to pull away but she just held on to him tighter.

"You're staying here…with me," she said.

"But they'll come after us," he said.

"And they'll find us but they have to get through me and my friends in order to get to you," she said. "Alec I don't want you to go," she said.

"I don't want to go either but I don't want to see you get hurt," he said as he pressed his forehead against Buffy.

"I won't get hurt," she told him as she brought he hands up to his face and held his face in-between her hands. "I promise," she said as she brought her lips to his. "I have to get to class," she said when she pulled away. "See you later…at the Bronze?' she asked.

"Yeah," he said but he didn't sound too sure.

**The Bronze**

Buffy arrived at the Bronze around seven hoping that Alec would have showed up early, but he wasn't there. So she walked over and sat with her friends and waited. She waited till ten and still he didn't show up so she gave up and walked home alone not knowing if she would ever see him again.

**AN: Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Buffy and Alec"**

**The slayer and the supersoldier**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

**Pairings: Buffy/Alec**

**Summary: Alec comes to Sunnydale on a mission but finds something better.**

………………

**Chapter 4: Asking for help**

**Alec's hotel room**

He head been hiding out there for what seemed like days, afraid to go outside, or even to go see Buffy. She may say that she can take care of herself but she won't be able to if she doesn't even know what she's up against. These are vampires or demons coming after her. They are highly trained supersoldiers, killing machines that will stop it nothing to complete their mission.

Alec got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the window, he cautiously looked outside. He was expecting them to come, the fact that they hadn't showed up yet was a bit of surprise. According to Buffy something big was happing in Sunnydale this year and she needed all the man power she could get, she had asked him for help and he had accepted, of course that was before he turned his back on Manticore.

Alec nearly had a heart attack when the phone started ringing on the bed side table. He didn't know anyone who had the number, mostly because he never gave it out. He walked over to the phone slowly, and when the phone didn't stop ringing he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked not sure of whom it could be on the other line.

"494," a voice said. "You are scheduled to report, where are you?" the person said on the other end of the phone.

Alec didn't say anything; he remained on the phone silently. He didn't want to go back to Manticore because they would never let him leave again. They would put him through re-indoctrination and he would forget all about Buffy that was something he didn't want to happen. He wanted to remember Buffy until he was old and on his death bed.

"494!" The voice said but still Alec remained silent. He knew they knew he was there on phone but he wasn't saying anything. "Fine we're coming to retrieve you," and then there was a dial tone. Alec knew he was in trouble and he needed to go somewhere were he would be safe from Manticore, but he didn't know anyone. The only person that came to his mind was Buffy, but he didn't want to put her through this kind of torture, yet he didn't want to go back to Manticore.

**Buffy's house**

She hadn't seen him in days; it was like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. And it wasn't helping that Angel was back from hell. She saw him the other night when she was patrolling the woods. He had run full steam into her without a second thought. But when she saw him then she thought it was just her imagination.

But later that week he showed up again when the school Jekyll & Hyde, also know as Derek. He had been doing the whole Jekyll & Hyde thing to keep his girlfriend under control. Well he finally lost it when he thought Oz, Willow's boyfriend, was cheating with her behind his back. He tried to kill Oz but Buffy, Faith, and Willow stopped him. Faith and Willow ran after Oz, whom turned out to be a werewolf, and Buffy went After Derek.

She caught up with him in one of the utility closets that was for the janitor. When she got there it was too late, Derek girlfriend was already beaten to death. Just as she was about to attack him Angel came to her rescue. She could even move when she saw him kill Derek. But then he got on his knees and hugged her and he kept saying her name like she was his savior.

Buffy was currently lying on her bed so when the knock came at her front door she was a little upset that she had to get up to get it. Of course normally her mother would get it that is if she wasn't away on business. Buffy walked out of her bedroom as another knock at the door sounded. "Coming!" she shouted as she walked downstairs to the door.

When she opened the door it was easy to say that she was shocked to see Alec standing before her. Considering that she hadn't seen him in little over a week. Ever since he was supposed to meet her at the Bronze but she never showed up. "Buffy," he said when he saw. "Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Yeah…sure," Buffy said as she stepped out of the way for him to enter. "Would you like anything to drink…we have…water," she said with a smile. "Sorry mom's outta town and I don't like to shop for that kind of stuff," she said.

"No I'm good thanks," he said as he walked into the living room and had a seat on the couch. "Buffy I actually came here to talk to you about something," he said as he watched her come and take a seat next to him. "Something bad is happening," he said.

"Yeah I know," she said as she looked at how scared he was.

"No this is beyond you; this is something you've never had to deal with." He paused. "They're coming for me," he said. "And I scared for you because these people coming for me are supersoldiers, just like me, but they don't care about anything, there only reason for living is to complete their mission. They will kill anyone or anything in their path," he said.

"Don't worry we'll handle it," she said as she took his head in her hands. He looked so scared that she wanted to kill the assholes that made him like this. "I promise," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Now why don't you go upstairs and get some rest. "My room's the one at the end of the hall," she said.

"I can't stay here I'm putting you in danger," he said standing up.

"They don't even know you're here," she said. "Now relax and go get some rest," she said pointing to the stairs. "Nothing is going to happen in eight hours that you'll be asleep don't worry." She said.

"But they'll kill you," he said taking old of her.

"They can try," she said. "And trust me it's not the first time someone been after my life," she paused. "That was supposed to sound more comforting," she added with a smile.

He brought his lips to here in a quick kiss. "Thanks Buffy," he said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Just sleep," she said as she went back over and sat on the couch, she knew by the sound of his voice that she should be more scared then she currently was but it wasn't any different then before. Someone out to kill her, that was so over played in her life.

**Sunnydale High (Next day)**

Buffy walked into the library the next morning with Alec on her heals. She walked straight over to the table where Xander, Willow and Oz were sitting. She didn't know where Cordelia was but she really didn't care.

"Hey man, long time no see," Xander said when he saw Alec. "How have you been?" he asked but Alec said nothing. "Okay what's up Buff, you look all business." Xander added.

"I need your guys help," Buffy said. "Alec has some serious people after him. I'm not telling you fight these guys because you will lose but if someone you've never seen before is coming toward you and Alec the yell for me because I won't be far away," she said. "This is serious, these people coming will kill you," she added. "I need someone watching over Alec when I can't," she added.

"Sure thing Buff, no problem," Willow said.

"Yeah Buffy, we got your back," Oz added.

"Thanks guys," she said as she turned and looked at Alec. "See everything's going to be fine she said as she brought her lips to his. "Trust me," she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alec didn't say anything because he knew if these guys were helping, they were going to die.

………………………..

**AN: Until next time…enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Buffy and Alec"**

**The slayer and the supersoldier**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

**Pairings: Buffy/Alec**

**Summary: Alec comes to Sunnydale on a mission but finds something better.**

……………………

**Chapter 5: I can't let you help me**

……………………

**Buffy's room**

She was asleep and he knew that this was his only chance to save her. She wouldn't be able to stop what was coming, she wouldn't be able to save him or her friends…they would kill them all. And Alec just couldn't let that happen, he…he loved her. And that's when he has to leave her.

He climbed out of her bed. He had been sleeping here the past few days because he knew Manticore was watching his apartment. She told him straight out that she wasn't ready for anything, and he accepted that because neither was he. He always slept on top over the covers with one of the blankets at the end of her bed covering him. He didn't was to disrespect her.

He walked over to the bathroom; he turned on the lights and closed the door behind him. He looked in the mirror at his own face and it frightened him on what he saw. He looked in the mirror and he didn't even see the soldier that Manticore had built, the soldier in him had faded away and it scared him. How was he supposed to protect them now?

"What are you doing?" Alec looked in the direction of the door and saw that he didn't close it all the way and now Buffy was standing there looking at him. "It's late, you should be asleep," she said as she looked at him confused.

"Buffy…I can't stay here anymore," he said and he could see her confusion grow.

"Is it because…"

"No, no it's not because of that," he said quietly not wanting to think it was her fault that he needed to leave. "It's not safe and I don't want to see you get hurt," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby," she said as she turned and walked away.

Alec walked out of the bathroom shutting the lights off behind him. "Buffy I know you can take of yourself but these people coming after me are unlike anything you have ever faced before," he said. "There are stronger that you," he said.

"It's not always about strength," she said. "In order to win a battle you have to use your brain," she said as she looked up into his eyes. "I want you here…with me," she said.

"And I want to stay," he said and before he could say anything else her lips were on his in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. She brought her arms up around his neck he brought his arms around her waist lifting her up.

Once her feet were off the floor she wrapped them around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. He set her down and he leaned over her, hovering, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean your mom is just in the other room," he said.

"I'm sure," she said as she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers once again. His lips left hers as she tangled her fingers in his arm. His kisses travel along her jaw line and dipped down to her neck before he moved back up to her lips.

He began to undo the button on her shirt and she started to undo the buttons on his pants. Since he was already shirtless it made things easier. He lifted her up so she was in a sitting position and she removed her shirt. Then she helped him with his pants and boxers.

He looked at her sitting on her bed in nothing but her underwear. "I love you," he said.

She looked at him in shock. "I don't know what to say," she said.

"You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know," he said as he looked at her. He walked over to her and kissed her again this time as she moved back she moved further on the bed. He climbed on the bed, on top of her. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded. He slowly moved him self inside of her and she gripped his shoulders as he head fell back with her mouth open. He kissed her along her neck and jaw line as he moved in and out of her slowly.

When she relaxed he moved his way to her lips. Soon they were lost in each other nothing mattering expect the person that was holding on to the right now.

……………………………………

**AN: hope u liked it…until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

"**The Slayer and the Supersoldier"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Alec…maybe even Xander/Max but I haven't decided…what do you guys think?**

…………………

**Chapter 6: Morning after**

…………………

**Summers house**

The sun shinning through the curtains is what woke Buffy up that morning. When she rolled over in her bed she noticed that no one was there but when she looked toward her bedroom door she saw her mom standing there. That's when panic overcame her as she looked around the room and she saw Alec's clothes in the corner of the room under the comfy chair.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Buffy asked as she sat up in her bed with nothing but a tank top on.

"Why aren't you up and ready for the school day?" Joyce asked. "You're already late so hop to it young lady," her mother said as she walked out of Buffy's room closing the door behind her.

"Alec," Buffy called quietly. That's when her closet door opened and he jumped out in nothing but his boxers. "Oh thank god," she said as she looked at him. "I thought you left," she said as she walked up to him and hugged him. "It's time to go to school so get ready," she said.

"Buffy like I said before you know I can't stay here," he said as he walked over and out his clothes on. "You know that my standing here put you and your family in danger," he explained as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I don't want to do that," he explained. "I don't want you to get hurt due to my bad judgment," he said.

"I don't care what you think; I can take care of myself. And for your information just living in Sunnydale is dangerous," she said. "We fight for our lives everyday this isn't any different trust me," she said as she walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes to wear.

Buffy pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Buffy I want to stay here I do, but I don't want to see you get hurt," he said as he sat on her bed and tied his shoes.

"Then you won't see it," she said as she slipped on some shoes. "Because if you leave don't think for a second that I won't come looking for you," she said as she stood at her door and looked at him. "Because I will and I will find you," she said as she left her room.

Alec grabbed his backpack and climbed out the window so Buffy's mom wouldn't see him. He sat on the roof for a second and thought about what Buffy had said. That's she would come looking for him. If she came to Manticore she would die and there is no doubting that.

**Seattle**

Max was sitting at Crash when someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around she nearly fell over. She was just about to get up and run when the guy grabbed her. "Max I'm not here to hurt you or to take you in," he said as he looked at her. "I need a favor from you," he said.

"What do you want Lydecker?" she asked as she calmed down.

"I have a soldier missing in Sunnydale California," he said as he looked at her. "I want you to find him and bring him back to me," he said.

"Are you serious? Your expecting me to go find one of you missing soldiers and just being him back to you," she said as she laughed.

"I really don't expect you to bring him back to me but with you at least I know he is safe when Manticore comes after him and trust me they are going to go after him," he said as he looked at Max. "Plus I know you would have a personal interest in this," he said.

"Why?" Max asked confused.

"Because the soldier is 493's twin," he said as he turned and walked away from Max knowing that she would contact him if she wanted the case.

……………………

**AN: I know its been awhile but I am just getting back in the swing of thing. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The slayer and the supersoldier**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**Pairing: Alec/Buffy**

**Summary: Alec goes to Sunnydale on a mission and comes out of it with a whole lot more. **

**AN: This chapter is in Alec POV.**

……

**Chapter 7: Hello Max**

……

**Sunnydale High **

I'm sitting her watching as people walk past me; none of them acknowledge that I am even sitting here. I think it's amazing how people here can walk through life without even knowing the dangers that surround them, how they wake up everyday not caring about anyone but themselves. I look down at my book in my hands, books I don't need because I already know all of the information thanks to Manticore that is.

I look up again and here comes the one person in this school that I really don't like. Cordelia Chase. She treats Buffy as if she is nothing more than the dirt on her shoe, but Buffy doesn't care, which I think bothers me more. Buffy saves her life on daily basis and the girl can't so much as even smile in her direction. I don't understand these people. She walking over to me now and I want to run away, I know I look like a dear caught in headlight but there really is no where to go.

"Hi there Alec," she says as she sits down next to me. "I see Buffy isn't here what did you two have a fight or something?" she asks. I know she want me and Buffy to split but only because she wants me. And no I'm not being cocky she told me herself. I believe her exact words were 'when your ready for a real man let me know,' Buffy once told me that she used that same line on another guy that had chosen her over Cordelia. "What's wrong Alec cat got your tongue?" she asks.

You know I never understood that phrase either, I'm it's impossible for a cat to have your tongue so why do people say it. "No I just have a lot on my mind," I tell her hoping that she'll leave but of course I don't have that kind of luck.

"Aw," she says in a way to be sympatric. "You want to talk about it?" she asks me and I look at her sharply.

"No I don't want to talk about it, at least not with you!" I yell as I stand up and look down at her. She is shocked by my sudden outburst and to be honest so am I. "You're not my girlfriend! Buffy is, and every time you come around me when I'm with Buffy you treat me like crap! So what on earth made you think that I would want to talk to you?!" I am pissed and she knows it. Before she says anything to me though I turn and I leave passing Willow and Xander on the way.

"What's up man?" I hear Xander ask me as I walk past but I don't stop to answer. I really am not in the talking mood today. All that seems to be ringing in my head is what Buffy told me this morning. _If you leave I'll come looking for you. _I walk down the hall until I reach the gym. It is the only place where I can find some sort of peace. Mostly because it's always nice here therefore the gym classes are always outside. I walk across the basketball court and I sit on the bleachers.

She said she would come looking for me no matter where I went. But if she comes looking for me at Manticore they will shoot her on site, I'm sure they know exactly what she looks like by now. I can't put her in that kind of danger. But I'm not stupid I know it is only a matter of time before they come looking for me.

I don't want to go back there, in all honesty. I know what it is like on the outside now, I don't think I could survive in there knowing that someone on the outside loves me. Wait did I just say loves me? Does she love me, do I love her? I guess I do, I mean she is the first thing I think about when I wake up and she is the last thing I think about before I go tot sleep, especially the other night. Wow, that was fantastic. I have never felt so loved and safe in a single moment then I did when I was with her.

She had so much power that she is unaware but me being me I am very aware of it. I sensed it the first night I met her and maybe that's why I was so intrigued by her. I know she wasn't one of us, transgenics, but I knew that she was something more than human. I am sitting her quietly in my thought when I hear the gym doors open and look over and see Xander walk in. He sees me and comes walking over to me, I swear I am never able to just be alone and think.

"Hey man," he says as he takes a seat by me. "What's up with you? I mean the way you flipped out on Cordelia this morning, not that I'm complaining but I was just wondering." He explained.

"It's just a bunch of stuff," I tell him as I look away from him and out over the basketball court. "Stuff with Buffy, and with myself, intramural you know?" I ask him.

"I know," he tells me but I doubt he does. No one could possibly understand what is happening within me. But I let him continue because I know he thinks he's helping. "I fight with myself everyday, I fight the feelings that are running through my veins because I know that if I let them out than I will lose all my friends," he says and I look at him oddly. What could he possibly have to worry about?

But instead of asking I just nod. "Buffy told me that you used to have a thing for her," I tell him trying to bring up a brighter conversation topic.

"Not used to, I do man," he tells me. But before I could say anything he continues. "Don't worry she doesn't feel anything for me, she made that very clear when she chose you," he tells me. "I will never stop loving her, plus I don't think I can," he says. The bell interrupts him. "I gotta get to class I'll see you later?" he asks as he makes him way down the bleachers.

"Yeah later," I say as I watch him leave. Then I grab my things and head off to class. As I'm leaving the guy thought something stops me and feeling that I haven't gotten since I was back in Manticore. I ignore it though as I head off to class. As I'm walking down the halls I feel as though this feeling is following me and every time I turn around there is no one there.

I round the corner and stop waiting for whoever is following me to show themselves. I was standing there for a good ten minutes until the person round the corner. When the person rounded the corner I pushed her up against the locker. "Why are you following me?" I ask. I look at her, I mean really look at her and then I release her. "Sam?"

Confusion sets in and I know that this isn't Sam. "494?" she asks me. I don't know what to say but if she knows those numbers that she must be from Manticore. So I turn and run. "No wait!" I hear her yell but I don't stop I can't stop I've made my decision I am going to stay her with Buffy and take my chances.

……………..

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The slayer and the supersoldier

Pairings: Alec/ Buffy

Summary: Crossover fic

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

**AN: Told from Buffy's POV**

Chapter 8: I Just Want To Live

Buffy's house

I can't believe this, Alec told me he was going to meet up with me after school in the library but he never showed. What am I supposed to think? Did he skip town without even saying goodbye? Hell it would be the first time some guy did that to me. But he promised me that he wouldn't leave me, he told me that he was going to stay, okay so maybe he didn't say it with those exact words.

I walk into my house and the first thing I see is my mom sitting at the table looking at what I guess is bills. "Hey mom," I say as I walk past the dining room and I make my way up to my room. All I want to do right now is crash. I have this gut feeling in my stomach that Alec is never coming back, that he had disappeared for good, and I don't like that.

As I make my way to my room I stop because something doesn't feel right, something's wrong. When I walk into my room I see him sitting there, sitting there with this head lowered. "Alec," I say as I approach him, something is off about him I can tell. "Alec, what's wrong?" I ask as I approach him more.

"I knew this was going to happen, I knew the moment I decided to stay here with you," he mumbled underneath his breath. If I didn't have slayer hearing I don't think I would have been able to hear it.

"Alec what are you talking about?" I ask him because I'm way beyond confused.

"They've come for me," he said looking up at him. Who? "It's time to fight Buffy," he said as he looks at me. How am I supposed to fight when I don't even know who I'm fighting?

"Who am I supposed to be fighting?" I asked him. He looks away from me and I know he's freaked because he doesn't want me to fight these people. He doesn't think I can win, which is kind of a blow to my ego but whatever. He looks off into the distance, well he looks toward my closet but I know that isn't what he sees. "Alec?"

"Them," he said as he turns and looks at me. "You have to fight me," he said. "People just like me," he said looking at me. "Buffy this isn't going to be easy," he comments. "But you have to promise you'll fight," he said as he moved closer to me. I take him in my arms. "If they bring me back I'll die," he mumbled. "Buffy I want to live, I do, I want to stay here with you," he cried out and I just held him. Because honestly I didn't know what else I was supposed to do.

Later that day

Alec was fast asleep when I slipped out of my room. I walked downstairs and when I walked into the kitchen I looked out onto my back proch and I saw Xander and Willow coming up, which was weird why would they be coming up the back? I walk to the back door and I open it. "Hey Buffy," Willow says to me as she enters the house. Buffy looked behind Xander and noticed that someone else was walking behind them.

Xander walked into the house and the girl followed so Buffy was able to rule out vampire. "Um, what's goin on guys?" I ask as I look back and forth between them and the girl standing in my kitchen.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Buffy Summers," she says to me. Who the hell is this girl? I mean seriously where did she learn to dress?

"Do I know you?" I ask her and now Xander and Willow are just taking in the show.

"Nope but I know about you," she tells me. Huh? Knows about me, what the hell does that mean? "I watcher used to talk about you as if you were a God or something," she explains and now it all starts to make sense. "I'm Faith, the vampire slayer," she says.

Kendra. I couldn't help but feel sorry for girl, she died fighting a war that she didn't even need to be fighting yet, she was supposed to be called I was still alive. Yet in a way I'm glad she died because if she didn't that Xander or someone would have stood up against Drusilla and then one of my best friends wouldn't be alive today. So, all in all it worked out in the end.

"Oh," I say as I look at her, what else was I supposed to do; she's the one that came to my house. If I would have known she was coming maybe I would have made up some questions. "It's nice to meet you," I say and then I turn to Willow and Xander. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask trying not to be rude.

"We're supposed to go to the Bronze, did you forget?" Xander said looking hurt. I didn't forget, okay well maybe I did but I had a lot going on. "Come on Buffy we don't ever get to hang out anymore," he cried. I swear sometimes Xander can be a real pain.

"Guys I would love to but something came up, something serious," I say as I look at them.

"Let me guess it involves Alec," Willow said looking at me.

"Yeah it does," I say growing angry. Isn't she the one that wanted me to have a boyfriend in the first place? I'm just glad I got one before I fell for Scott Hope, I actually think he's gay. "He is going through something that none of you guys will understand and I'm his girlfriend and I'm supposed to help him in anyway I can," I explained to them. "Xander you do the same thing with Cordelia and Will you do the same thing with Oz," I say.

"Yeah but when I make plans with my friends I don't go back on them," Willow said. "Come on guys lets go," she said as she turned and walked out of the house. I can't believe her sometimes. I walk over and lock my back door as I turn back around and make my way up to my bedroom, I wasn't hungry anymore so the food I came downstairs for was left in the fridge.

When I walk into my bedroom I notice that Alec I still fast asleep. I swear once that boy falls asleep there is nothing in this world that could wake him up, besides the sun in the morning of course. At that very moment I realized that I would do anything for him.

**AN: Reviews make me update faster. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The slayer and the Supersolider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Alec/ Buffy**

**Summary: See chapter 1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**AN: I know it's been awhile but my computer crashed and my school year is ended so finals are coming up anyways I tend to be writing a lot more and if I don't update more often I'm sorry**

Chapter 9

Buffy' house

Various posters of various different bands that no one has ever heard of cover the walls of Buffy Summers' room. But what Joyce sees when he eyes fall in the room is the sleeping couple on the bed. She could be madder but the fact that they are both fuller dressed and not even under the covers makes her kind of happy but still she wasn't happy that some boy she didn't know what sharing Buffy's bed.

Joyce looked down at her watch and smiled. _Three, two, one. _Buffy's alarm went off and Buffy rolled over and turned it off and saw her mother standing in the doorway. She jumped of the bed and the sudden weight changed caused Alec to wake up. Once he saw Joyce in the doorway he too jumped up out of bed.

"Morning," Buffy said when she noticed that her mother was giving her boyfriend the stare down.

"Morning," Joyce said as her eyes traveled to her daughter. "Kitchen, ten minutes," Joyce said and then she left the room.

Buffy looked over at Alec who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "That could have gone worse," she said as she made her way over to him. "Good morning," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. When she pulled away she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Good morning?" he asked confused about why she had the look on her face.

"Morning breath," she said as she placed her hand over her mouth and made her way to the bathroom. Within a few minutes she emerged from the bathroom with the toothbrush in her mouth and a white foaming substance around her mouth. "So what are you plans tonight, you wanna hit the Bronze with the guys?" she asked through a mouth full of toothpaste. She went back into the bathroom to spit it out. She watched as she put mouth wash into her mouth and swished it around before she spit it out. Then she proceeded to clean her face. He watched and she pulled something out of one of the drawers in the bathroom and plugged it in before walking back over to him. "I think we have another toothbrush," she said pointing back to the bathroom.

He smiled as he followed her into the bathroom. She reached into the medicine cabinet and took out a pink toothbrush and handed it to him and when he looked at her funny she shrugged. "It's the only one we have plus the only ones that live here are girls so deal with it," she said with a smirk. "So we Bronzing?" she asked.

"Sure," it was Alec's turn to talk through a mouth of toothpaste. "We all haven't hung out in a while," he said as he leaned over the sink and spit it out. He reached for the mouth wash, pored some in his mouth, swished it around, and then spit it out. "I have some things to do today so I'll meet you there," he said as he walked out. He reached under Buffy's bed and took a change of clothing. Buffy looked at him weird. "What?"

"You planned on staying the night? Am I that easy?" she asked with mock seriousness.

"No you're not easy but I can't stay at my place anymore," he said and then he stopped. He forgot he didn't tell her about the solider that was here looking for him. But now wasn't the time.

"Why not?" she asked being curious.

"Just because," he said and before she had a change to ask something else he continued. "Listen I have to jet and your mom is probably waiting for you so I'll see you at school," he said and then he left, going down the stairs this time.

"Okay bye," Buffy said. Then she walked over to her closet grabbed a tank top. She walked over to her dresser and took out a pear of ripped jeans. She proceeds to change. She looked at herself and smiled. "Well I guess its time to face mom," she said as she headed out of her room and went downstairs into the lion's den.

Alec's Apartment

Alec sat on the bench across the street from his apartment. He noticed a black bike sitting in front of another room that hadn't been there last night. _What do you want with me? I won't let you take me away from here, I like it here and I have someone that loves me. _He thought to himself as he continued to sit there.

As he was sitting there he felt someone coming up behind him but he just figured it to be someone walking by but instead the person sat down next to him. "It's a nice bike isn't it," a female voice commented. Alec's head snapped to the side. "Relax God are all you this jumpy," she said, she didn't look like she was going to do anything so Alec started to relax…a little. "Lydecker wants you back," she said suddenly.

"I'm not…"

"But I don't intend to bring you back, I don't even know why he asked me anyways he knows I hate that place," she said. She turned and looked at him. "That girl you with, yeah I saw you," she said when she saw his eyes grow big. "She's strong, stronger than normal. Is she a transgenic?" she asked.

"No."

The girl looked in the direction on her bike. "Interesting. I know she can take care of herself I've seen her. Actually I've been watching you guys for a couple of days and they can all take care of themselves," she said.

"Why are you saying these things?" he asked growing impatient.

"You know they're coming," she said snapping her head to look at him. "The only question is when," she said. "I'm staying here until they come," she said. "I am going to help you fight them off but once I do that then I'm gone," she said. "You need help 494…"

"It's Alec," he said.

She nodded. "You need help Alec and I'm here to give to you, I'm not your enemy but I'm not your friend," she said before she stood. She walked a little ways and Alec went to get up when she looked back at him. "And the name's Max," she said and the continued walking.

Sunnydale High

They were all situated in the library listening to Giles explain when this new girl Faith was here. She said she just wanted to met the infamous Buffy Summers and that he watcher was at some retreat thing in England so she split. He confirmed that there was a such thing as a retreat so evil breathed a little sigh of relief because Faith wasn't evil…so far as they knew.

"So what are you plans while you're here?" Giles asked. "I might be able to enroll you into the school since we just started," said. "Unless you have other plans."

"Sorry G but school was never my thing, I think I'm just gonna roam around and stuff," she said. "You know get a feel for the town," she explained and Giles nodded. Before anyone could say anything else the library doors opened and Alec came walking in. "Wow," Faith said under her breath.

Buffy smiled when she heard Faith's reaction. Then she saw Alec's face and her smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked as she went over to him. He took her in a hug because he to had heard what the girl had said. Gotta look transgenic hearing. "Alec?"

"They're coming, soon, I don't know exactly when." He explained. "This girl told me, she told me she was here to protect me but I don't think I can trust here…I mean she's just like me but that isn't the point," he said.

"Girl?" Buffy said as she looked up at him.

He smirked and then he leaned down and kissed her softly. "You don't have anything to worry about," he said. "But this right here, this is me asking for your help," he said. "I'll tell you anything you need to know that would help us fight these guys because I'm telling you it isn't going to be easy," he added.

"Whenever it comes we can handle it, together," she said as she kissed him once more. She was scared and she was trying really hard not to show it.

**AN: I hope you liked it! **


End file.
